2011 Royal Bank Cup
The 2011 Royal Bank Cup was the Junior "A" 2011 ice hockey National Championship for the Canadian Junior Hockey League. The 2011 Royal Bank Cup marked the 41st consecutive year a national championship has been awarded to this skill level since the breakaway of Major Junior hockey in 1970. The Royal Bank Cup was competed for by the winners of the Doyle Cup, Anavet Cup, Dudley Hewitt Cup, the Fred Page Cup and the host city, the Camrose Kodiaks of the Alberta Junior Hockey League.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/16980/la_id/1/ss_id/73728/nr_id/67031.htm The tournament was hosted by the Camrose Kodiaks from April 30 to May 8, 2011 with all games played at the Edgeworth Centre in Camrose, Alberta.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/16980/la_id/1/ss_id/73728/nr_id/67031.htm After going a dismal 1 win and 3 losses in the round robin, the Pembroke Lumber Kings defeated the 3-1 hosts Camrose Kodiaks by a score of 4-2 to make their first ever final since the beginning of the round robin format. In the final, the Lumber Kings drew the 2-time running National Champion Vernon Vipers who were 5-0 thus far in the tournament. At the end of the first, Vernon outshot Pembroke 15-5 but the score was 0-0. After the second, Pembroke led in shots 15-11 and yet the score was still 0-0. In the third, Pembroke's Jonathon Milley scored on a clear-cut breakaway to take the lead. Milley scored a late empty-netter to clinch the game. Pembroke's Francis Dupuis stopped 40 shots for the shutout win. Pembroke's victory is the first for any member of the Central Canada Hockey League since the Rockland Nationals won the 1976 Centennial Cup. Teams * Camrose Kodiaks (Host) :Regular Season: 32-22-0-6 (7th Overall in 2010-11 AJHL Season) :Playoffs: Defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-1, Defeated Brooks Bandits 4-3, Defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-3, Lost to Spruce Grove Saints 1-4. * Vernon Vipers (Pacific) :Regular Season: 36-11-4-9 (2nd Overall in 2010-11 BCHL Season) :Playoffs: Defeated Westside Warriors 4-2, Defeated Salmon Arm Silverbacks 4-2, Defeated Powell River Kings 4-0, Defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-3 for 2011 Doyle Cup. * Portage Terriers (West) :Regular Season: 40-15-0-7 (1st Overall in 2010-11 MJHL Season) :Playoffs: Defeated Swan Valley Stampeders 4-2, Defeated Dauphin Kings 4-2, Defeated Selkirk Steelers 4-1, Defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-3 for 2011 Anavet Cup. * Wellington Dukes (Central) :Regular Season: 38-7-2-3 (2nd Overall in 2010-11 OJHL Season) :Playoffs: Defeated Upper Canada Patriots 4-0, Defeated Villanova Knights 4-1, Defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-2, Defeated Oakville Blades 4-1, Won 2011 Dudley Hewitt Cup (4-1). * Pembroke Lumber Kings (East) :Regular Season: 51-9-0-2 (1st Overall in 2010-11 CCHL Season) :Playoffs: Defeated Smiths Falls Bears 4-0, Defeated Gloucester Rangers 4-0, Defeated Cornwall Colts 4-2, Won 2011 Fred Page Cup (3-1). Tournament Round Robin |} (x-) denotes Semi-final birth. Results All games at the Edgeworth Centre in Camrose, Alta. |} Semi-final |} Final |} Awards :Roland Mercier Trophy (Tournament MVP): Dalyn Flette (Camrose Kodiaks) :Top Forward: Matthew Peca (Pembroke Lumber Kings) :Top Defencemen: Adam Thompson (Vernon Vipers) :Top Goaltender: Dalyn Flette (Camrose Kodiaks) :Tubby Smaltz Trophy (Sportsmanship): Dylan Walchuk (Vernon Vipers) The RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship winners are: :Camrose Kodiaks - Brooks Myers :Pembroke Lumber Kings - Tyler Tosunian :Portage Terriers - Kyle Turgeon :Vernon Vipers - Steve Weinstein :Wellington Dukes - Sean Rudy Role of League Champions :AJHL: Spruce Grove Saints :BCHL: Vernon Vipers :CCHL: Pembroke Lumber Kings :MHL: Summerside Western Capitals :MJHL: Portage Terriers :NOJHL: Soo Eagles :OJHL: Wellington Dukes :QJAAAHL: Longueuil College Francais :SJHL: La Ronge Ice Wolves :SIJHL: Wisconsin Wilderness 10-11CamKod.jpg|Camrose Kodiaks 10-11VerVip.jpg|Vernon Vipers 2010-11 Pembroke RBC Cup Champs.jpg|2011 Royal Bank Cup champions Pembroke Lumber Kings Related links *Canadian Junior A Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup *Anavet Cup *Doyle Cup *Dudley Hewitt Cup *Fred Page Cup External links *Royal Bank Cup Website References Category:Royal Bank Cup Category:2011 in hockey